Two plus Two
by Koneko Oneesan
Summary: Someone is after Fred again and it's up to Gene and friends to get to the bottom of it. In a story of betrayal, new relationships will bloom and fur will fly, but who will come out on top? Chapters 2 and 3 will be up by July 2nd.
1. It could be worse

AN:

Blah blah blah, I suck.

I don't own Outlaw Star. No surprises there.

----------------------------------------------

"It could be worse"

An infamous line, often followed by a comical way of "getting worse". A line so infamous, in fact, it no doubt flits through the minds of millions of people everyday when they have run into a jam. The phrase, so short and so vague, holds enough meaning to be known almost religiously by mankind. But today, Fred Lou was not one of those millions of people telling themselves that life was still manageable. Because today, our young merchant's life had just hit rock bottom.

--

"Where is Gene when you need him?" The brunette's voice cracked with panic as he whispered his thoughts aloud, mostly to calm himself as he shakily loaded his handgun. Fred's dark brown eyes rose just barely above counter of his main gallery to peer over at his attacker. This beautiful room of business was being torn apart, once again. The first time was no less than memorable; a rival in his industry had hired a notorious assassin who called herself 'Twilight Suzuka'. He had been her first and last failure thanks to his now absent friend, Gene. Fred couldn't honestly say he'd much mind being this new assassin's first failure either. Snapping back to reality with the scream of one of countless bodyguards, Fred lined up a shot, perspiration forming on his brow, and his red-orange headband working quite efficiently to catch it as it fell.

Hopes rose and fell as the small battle went on, but mostly just fell with each bodyguard sent to unconsciousness by some means or another. Time itself seemed to slow, that bullet Fred held lined up sitting idle in its metal cradle while Fred crouched petrified with shock behind the counter. His finger began to shake with the pressure of the trigger as he held it half pulled back, his fear the only thing keeping him from releasing a lethal shot. One deep breath and two more pounds of pressure later, the hammer of the gun came down to set that bullet free, loud crack of sound ripping through the noise of all the chaos.

It was in that instant that every guard and guarded in that room was filled with a sense of victory, the one man army staggering backward as the bullet tore through his hooded cloak and into the side of his head. Strange silence filled the room, as eerie as the assassin as he stood upright again, unfazed. It was a short lived victory. Primal growl rolled in the assassin's throat, hood slipping back as he rushed forward to take out another body guard to reveal long ears of the C'tarl C'tarl race. Someone yelled for help. Another person cried out. There was a clink of metal against tile as an empty handgun fell hopelessly to the floor. Fred's head spun with confusion, taken by a momentary insanity brought by the sudden knowledge that he was going to die. That was the pure and simple of it. He was going to die. Success and money were sending him to an early death that he didn't want, and now there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

With the speed and agility only C'tarl C'tarl seem to posses, the cloaked man picked off every last man standing. Every under trained and overworked bodyguard that approached him quickly lost, every attempt to do their job given in vain. Then there were two. Two pairs of eyes stared knowingly at each other, one pair muddy brown and the other brilliant gold, one pair scared for life and the other dilating with power. Slowly, the assassin moved to close the gap between them, booted feet thudding ominously against the body littered floor, Fred scooting backward against the wall behind the counter in an attempt to save that distance.

"You're coming with me," the C'tarl's thin lips spread to form words that rumbled between beast and sanity, the man most likely saving energy by staying between forms. Fred's hands pawed behind him to find the gun he had dropped so carelessly. He was going to die anyway, he might as well give the whole escape plan one more try. Hand flew out behind him, letting go of the empty chunk of metal to careen into the side of the C'tarl's face, wasting no time to get to his feet and make a run for the door. Arms pumped at his sides to build momentum, Fred doing his best to give this last shot his all, though he seemed to run much slower in reality than he had hoped for in his head. 10 yards to an exit. Was that C'tarl man still behind him? Was he gaining? Fred dared not look behind him as he ran. 4 yards. Brunette's breath became ragged, headband saturated, and his mind still urging his feet faster. Maybe he was going to get away. Maybe he was going to live! 2 feet...

"Rotten, sneaky bastard..." The nameless man snarled, his face contorted with an overwhelming expression of anger as he dashed in a fraction of time to catch up to Fred, gun in hand. A quick motion of a hand was all it took to dash Fred's hope of escape, the sick "thock" of a blow to the head stopping the sound of feet against the floor. As he fell to the floor, the young merchant looked hazily up at his attacker, and he knew it was the end. Goodbye world, goodbye fame, goodbye Gene.

Then all went black. 


	2. All Clear on the Home front

AN:

Blargh. Here, just like I promised.

I do not own Outlaw Star or any of it's characters. Outlaw Star owns me.  
But Anoki is mine.  
So back off.

----------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful morning at Starwind and Hawkins Enterprises. The sky was blue, and the air crisp as the bright autumn sun shone through it. Inside, things were tidy and neat, no doubt Melfina's doing, and the smells of bacon frying and sweet maple syrup filled the room as the very same busy bodied Melfina prepared breakfast. At the counter, a young blonde boy tinkered with a decrepit laptop, his cobalt eyes stealing an admiring peek at his android friend from time to time. Through the clatter of pans and the noises of a busy kitchen, there was silence, setting the mood for a lazy weekend morning that not even an obnoxious C'tarl could ruin.

Or that's what you might have assumed, if you didn't know a certain Miss Aisha Clan Clan.

"GENE!" Aisha's abrasive voice replaced those happy morning noises throughout the house, "The bastard can't even do his own damn laundry around here." Scooping up the pile of clothes she was fretting over, Aisha tucked it under an arm and made her way to Gene's bunk, convinced to pick a bone with him. With her devious C'tarl smile she made her way up the stairs, missing the tell-tale squeaky one with those catlike reflexes, and found herself by his bedside looking down at the sleeping redhead. True to form, Gene lay there with his head half under pillow, many irritated Gilliam robots bouncing on his unconscious body in an attempt to follow through with his wakeup call.

-Thunk- Quick as lightning, Aisha picked up one of those talking blue pop-cans and whipped it at Gene's foolishly still partially visible head. Not many people would enjoy this, and neither did Gene, groaning his tired unappreciative-ness up at her. The pillow would lift a bit to reveal one eye glaring sleepily up at Aisha, only to see a pile of laundry instead as it came crashing down onto his face. "You terrans are so damn lazy. That'll teach you", Aisha did a trademark flex and strutted triumphantly back down the stairs. "You were a load that should have been swallowed!" Gene called loudly down at her, pushing the pile of clothes onto the floor and tripping out of bed for breakfast.

--

"Breakfast is ready now," Melfina spoke softly in her sing-song voice, her delicate fingers setting the plates around the table. In response, Jim finished whatever he was doing with that poor old pc, putting his screwdriver down and sliding down off his seat to wash his hands before eating. Mel would be disappointed if they were dirty. Hands cleaned thoroughly enough for inspection, Jim kissed his thumb and pressed it to the blank monitor and headed for the table.

"So have you found any job offers yet?" The boy sat down and questioned his currently dressing friend.

"Only chump change" Gene's replied, his voice muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Mel that smells great! You just keep getting better and better! … Where's Sazuka?" Gene carried on while taking a seat. Melfina blushed her thanks and began to pass serving bowls full of eggs, bacon and pancakes around the table.

"Sazuka? She's around, I think she left around seven this morning" Jim said between chews, wolfing down his breakfast and seconds like growing boys do.

"And you would know that too, If you'd actually wake up in THE MORNING!" Aisha criticized, obviously still holding a grudge.

"Oh, like a flake like you can really harp at someone else" Gene shot back.

"As a matter of fact, I CAN! You mister, can't even get dressed in his room, comes out pulling on a shirt and brushing his hair. A true C'tarl C'tarl has dignity in his race and self. A true C'tarl C'tarl would never…" Aisha stopped to gather the right words, "Advertise himself! You terrans really are pathetic!" and with that she stuffed her face, conversation over. But unfortunately, Gene was not so quick on such subtle clues, and in his mind there was still time to win the argument.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not one of your damn C'tarl! And it's not like I would complain if you came out to breakfast dressing yourself." -ktunk- And of course, all his effort got him was a Tupperware cup to the head. But would that fly with Gene Starwind? Oh no it would not. He flopped out of his chair less than gracefully to fumble for the cup, preparing to retaliate as soon as his hand was around it.

"Gene, quit messing around! We really have a dilemma here! If we don't get a job soon, we'll fall so behind on payments, we'll never get out of this hole you dug for us both!" Jim was always the level-headed one, ending the small war with his irritated words. But his irritation wasn't unreasonable, he still needed to check their books to see if they could even afford to eat this morning.

"I gotta wait to make it big! You understand, don't you Jim?" Gene said, ambling back over to the table to lean back in his chair. An over all good-natured smile was flashed towards Jim to calm his nerves, but occasionally Gene would eye Aisha, fingering the cup in his hand patiently as he awaited the perfect time to strike back.

"No Gene, you don't understand! We need a job NOW! If you wont work for chump change than I will, and you can just sit on your ass and 'make it big'" Jim put his words inside finger quotations to emphasize his point, standing up to his full height of short to take his plate and go sit in front of his computer on the opposite side of the room. "Sorry to leave so rudely, but I have to see if the hole Gene is digging will be big enough to accommodate all of us" Jim called out across the room, to, of course, no one in particular.

"If it's that bad, I think I'll call you-know-who. He's always got a job or two for me to make up the debt," Gene thoughtfully ran his hands through his hair, "Have we talked to him lately? Geeze, it's been like a month! I was expecting Fred to call any day now, especially after I asked for those new missals awhile ago…"

"Not that I know of, but then, I'm usually preoccupied enough to not notice things like that" Jim momentarily pulled himself away from the screen to snap at Gene, only to zone back in again.

"I'll see you guys a little later then, ok? I need to go shopping for groceries, how much money can I spend Jim?" Melfina stood anxiously at the door with her cloth shopping bag in hand, hoping to get away from the argument and perhaps calm it a bit at the same time.

"Oh about a grand total of… 105 Wong…" Jim sighed, "Gene, I hate to say it, but you're right. It might be time to call Fred…"

"Well, bye then…" Mel trailed off and shut the door behind her. Gene turned his head to watch her go, and he felt himself begin to become more uneasy as well. If they were really that low on funds...

"While you two call Fred and work out your differences, I think I'll go get changed" Aisha shivered in her pajamas and put her plate in the sink.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to advertise yourself or anything," The redhead poked fun at her attire, licking his lips playfully as he gave her an exaggerated look down. Her voluptuous body was not particularly well hidden under the loose fitting pants and the two-sizes-too-small tank top. This gesture of course got him the satisfaction of Aisha blushing furiously... -THWAP- but this small victory was canceled out by him nearly being knocked unconscious as Aisha's hand came in contact with his head.

"Damnit Gene! That's not funny!" She growled before storming out of the room.

"Score... 4/1, Aisha" Gene grumbled, getting up from the floor.

----------------------------------------------

AN:

There, chapter 2 re-written, so I don't start getting death threats.

w/3 the author 


	3. Odd Eyed

AN:

I would completely revamp all these chapters, but there is something charming about my old writing style, even if I don't like it. Plus, my new style isn't much better. But at least I can run through these old chapters and make things easier on the eye and on the brain.

I don't own Outlaw Star OKAY! (Bursts into tears) WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM? PICKING ON US POOR OBSESSERS! YOU'RE SICK! ALL OF YOU EVIL PEOPLE, HOLDING OUT ON THE SEQUEL WE ALL KNOW THERE SHOULD BE!

----------------------------------------------

Jim backed out of the room as Gene dialed up Fred on the vid-phone. Sure, Fred was always there when S&H Enterprises was in a jam, but that didn't mean Jim had to like him.

-Beep-  
"We're sorry, but the party you have dialed is not responding. For 75 cents let repeat dialing call you back when the line is-" Gene hung up the receiver with a sigh, drumming his fingers on the counter as he paused for a moment to think. Where else could Fred be but home? Though, it was the weekend, and when a person has that much money, what would keep him from going out and spending some of it? Even so, that didn't seem much like Fred's style, in Gene's opinion anyway. Pulling himself away from the vid-phone, Gene walked to the kitchen to rummage for a mid-morning pick-me-up. The fridge was as barren as an unoccupied hospital room, but at least it was clean. A lonely can of some off-brand soda sat in the corner next to a bottle of ketchup and a few tin-foiled pancakes left over from breakfast, but with a C'tarl in the house, those pancakes wouldn't last much longer. --Damn girl probably doesn't know there is any left over-- Gene mused --when they're gone, she'll probably move on to finish off the ketchup--. But at the very least, he wouldn't let her have the soda, and so he liberated it from its cold empty prison and its fate of producing a caffeinated cat-girl.

"Is it all clear?" a puff of blonde hair appeared from behind the couch as Jim cautiously peered over it, attempting to keep out of the peripheral range of the vid-phone.

"Yeah, it's clear." The lanky man tapped the top of the can a few times out of habit, though he doubted very much that it would fizz after the extensive amount of time it had been in the fridge. Shuffling sleepily, his feet brought him absentmindedly back into the living room, and a grin pulled at the corner of his lips as he spied the hiding boy.

"That had to have been the fastest negotiation I think you've ever had with Fred. Whatdya do? Promise to sleep with him?" Jim came out from hiding and vaulted the couch, flopping comfortably into one of it's cushions. He chuckled a little bit to calm his nerves, but even picking on Gene hadn't helped much.

"Why you little…" The redhead idly threatened, plopping down next to his younger partner in crime and punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Actually, I didn't talk to him at all. No one picked up," Gene cracked open his soda and took a quick gulp, relaxing back into his seat.

"Huh?" A puzzled look crossed Jim's face as he rubbed his shoulder, getting up and taking a seat in the chair across from Gene instead, "Someone always answers his phone. Are you sure you dialed the right number?" Jim grinned teasingly; after all, it wouldn't be the first time.

"You put it on speed dial knuckle-head, so if it's the wrong number, it's your fault, not mine" the red haired outlaw shot back, taking another sip out of the slightly dented can.

"Maybe he's gone to one of his other locations and taken his lackeys with him…" Jim thought out loud, "Or he decided to actually use his unending pile of money and got himself a vacation…"

"Don't kid yourself," Gene stood up and stretched, setting his refreshment down on the coffee table in front of him, "You know that he always has someone there to answer his calls, what kind of business would he be running if he didn't?"

"One like yours," Aisha sneaked up behind him, jabbing him in the small of the back with a finger.

"Goddamnit, Aisha!" Gene jumped nearly a foot in the air out of surprise, staggering forward to catch his breath. In the time it had taken him to turn around to yell at her for sneaking up on him, Aisha had already seated herself in what had once been his spot on the couch, and was sipping contentedly at his half finished soda.

"Mmm, still cold," She grinned and smacked her lips, enjoying herself immensely.

"You know what? Fuck you." A rather disgruntled Gene gave up and took the seat beside her.

"I'd never lower my standards that much," The C'tarl C'tarl tossed her white blonde hair haughtily and sniffed at him, "Anyway, what is this you two seem so worried about?" Her ears twitched lopsided in question, viewable even beneath her veritable mane of hair.

"It's Fred, we called and no one picked up, which is very unusual," the young boy said, eyes still deep in thought.

"Of all the understatements of the year, that one takes the cake," Gene scoffed, "Fred is a merchant, merchants make lots of money, do you know why?" The blank stares from the other two obviously meant a unanimous "no." "Because they make sure there is always some way to contact them. With the ability to be contacted at anytime, comes the ability to pursue any offer, order, or contract. And Fred, of all people, is probably the merchant of merchants. He could be lost in space and his bodyguards could give you a number to reach him with," Gene sighed, "Even I know that."

"Ya' know, If something were wrong, you could probably find out what it was on the computer," Aisha turned away from Gene to ignore him and gave her advice to Jim, smiling softly at the boy she seemed to have taken sides with.

"Aisha, you're a genius!" Jim's blue eyes widened at her idea and he hopped out of the chair excitedly to run to his room to consult his trusty laptop.

"I'm glad someone noticed" The cocky C'tarl said while taking another sip from the stolen can.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gene blew off her comment, finally turning to look at her, "That's your idea of getting dressed!" On the couch beside him was the young C'tarl woman, who formally had been wearing a tank top and flannel pants, was now wearing the same tank top and a skirt that rivaled Melfina's in shortness.

"Yeah, it's hot outside, and I'm not wearing armor if I'm just gonna laze around the house," She grinned rather maliciously, deciding to get him back for his comment at breakfast, "Well that and I have a bra and underwear on now." With that she stood up, bent over to show enough cleavage to make the resident naked chick-in-a-box blush, pinched his cheek, and walked slowly to the kitchen to throw away her empty pop can.

"You weren't wearing any what now...!" Mind officially turned to mush; Gene sat immobile in his seat for a bit, reflecting over what she had said. Coming back to his senses a few minutes later, he realized she had been joking. "Hah, I thought the great and mighty C'tarl C'tarl didn't advertise themselves," Gene muttered under his breath, getting up from his seat.

"We don't, we just take pride in what we are and don't mind bragging about it," Aisha grinned again and took a big bite of a sandwich she had made during Gene's coma-like state.

"Would you just shut up Aisha?" he barked, irritated that he hadn't won a single victory during this morning's small war.

"Oh like I'm gonna shut up!" she yelled back, little flecks of beef and cheese flying across the room, her having forgotten her mouth was full.

"Break it up you two. I found out what happened." Jim sat down with a sigh in the seat Gene had yet again formally sat in.

"Damnit, what is this! Steal Gene's seat day? Like twice already!" Gene huffed at them both, "Don't you think that, maybe, I'd wanna sit back down where I was? Maybe!"

"Oh shut up Gene. What is it Jimmy?" She put her hand on Jim's head and ruffled his hair. He hated that, but it cheered him up.

"Bad news," Jim sighed yet again, "The police reports say that Fred was attacked by an assassin."

"No way!" The woman's bright eyes widened as she made a connection in her head, "Oh no, it wasn't Suzu, was it?"

"No, actually the assassin was C'tarl according to the police report. And Fred's mansion was torn all to hell," more worry than usual showed on the boys face as he told them what he had discovered.

"Is he- Is he alive?" Gene even let his concern show at this point. Sure they had their differences, but even if Gene wouldn't admit it, Fred was still a friend all the same.

"That's the worst part," Jim went on, "They think he's being taken to who ever hired the guy in a small grappler heading toward Heiphong II".

"Well shit, they never cease to amaze me" Gene rubbed his temple in frustration, "They all go through all that trouble just to get rid of Fred. Did they at least get a profile on the guy?".

"Actually, they did... Lemme see, it was," Jim's eyes reflected the monitor of his laptop as he scrolled down, looking for the text that would give him the answers they wanted, "Here it is. None of the body guards died in the attack apparently, so they gave a pretty decent description." Jim read down a little further, "C'tarl C'tarl, six foot, dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, gold eyes," his voice came to a stop, "That's weird for C'tarls, isn't it?". Both sets of eyes turned to look at Aisha for an answer, whose face had drained of colour at the news.

"It couldn't be… Anoki?"

----------------------------------------------

AN:

Anoooki is miiiine you can't havvve him because he's miiiine.  
So back off, Character Stealers. 


	4. It pays the bills

AN:

I don't own Outlaw Star. If I did, I wouldn't have to go to school. If I didn't go to school, I might have a life. If I had a life, I wouldn't be writing this story. So be glad.

----------------------------------------------

"You will stay in this chair," the C'tarl's deep golden eyes glared menacingly at Fred, paralyzing the young merchant on the spot, "Or you'll end up looking like your guards back there." Fred hid his face in terror as he sat in one of the dark green passenger seats of the tiny grappler ship. With a snort, the assassin walked to the pilot seat and spoke to his computer. "Artemis, set coordinates for an indirect route to Heiphong V. We'll stay there for a few days and re-supply," He then plopped comfortably in his seat and began to type something on a screen being reflected into his eye.

Fred sat timidly, afraid to even utter the smallest of sounds as he fidgeted uncomfortably with his long black hair. Minutes passed like hours, and hours like days, as time always seems to when you don't want it too, and the C'tarl still clicked away at his holo-keyboard. Fred had fallen asleep twice to the sound of that keyboard, sang countless road trip songs in his head countless times, and even made up a few parodies for his favorite song. Most of these parodies of course having to do with him getting together with Gene, or getting out of the mess he was in. But even such things as these cannot provide the mental stimulation a young man needs to stay in his right mind. It could have been the constant clacking of keys, or the total indifference from his capturer, but something in Fred had finally snapped. He needed to say something; he needed to communicate with another living organism before he went stark raving mad. And the only other living thing he knew of, was the one he was the most afraid to talk to.

Gathering the bravery he needed to open his mouth, Fred started small, "Can I at least know your name or something? It's not like I'm going to be able to get away or anything". The C'tarl's head snapped up, as if coming out of a trance, and made Fred jump.

"My name is of no importance to you. Shouldn't you be worried about other things, like your life maybe?" The assassin rotated in his seat to look at the weapon dealer, who still sat perfectly still.

"You haven't killed me yet, so you probably don't plan to," a rather smug look crossed Fred's face, at least for a man being held hostage, "That's usually how these things work, isn't it?"

"It's Anoki. Anoki Chyro Chyro" He replied dryly, turning back to his keyboard.

"Do you mind if we talk? I know I'm not in the position to complain but," Fred glanced in the direction of his audience who looked back at him irritably, "but aren't you bored at all? You've done nothing but type for the last 6 hours!" Fred sighed, almost disappointed at his complete lack of response from Anoki at all, "You're an odd one all right. All the C'tarl I'm aquatinted with, you can't get to shut up, if you'd even want to. They're usually so interesting… But then, assassins usually kill you, too."

"I doubt you've met anyone of real value to the C'tarl C'tarl Empire, why don't you meet one of them and tell me if you've changed your mind" Anoki mumbled, keeping his pace in whatever it was that he was typing.

"Ambassador Plenipotentiary and General of the Ca' Hote Hone, I think Aisha Clan Clan is of high enough rank, don't you?" a rather peeved Fred replied, who was this man to tell him whether or not his friends were important people? Anoki's ears flicked, and in one quick, gravity-defying moment he sprang up. Floating in what seemed like weightlessness; time seemed to pass slowly as the C'tarl maneuvered in the air. Gracefully flipping and maneuvering his body with those cat-like reflexes, he landed silently behind Fred, nearly a whole room's length away. Grabbing his chin, Anoki turned Fred's face dangerously close to his own.

White fangs glistening in the dull light and gold eyes hiding a dangerous flame in them, he said simply, "never say that name, ever again." He let go of Fred less than gently, walking back over to his seat with a growl in his throat.

Fred, no longer afraid of what might have been the end, but not willing to cause any more conflict than he was already in, continued, "What are you typing anyway?"

"I" Anoki was lightening up a bit, though still agitated from the uttering of Aisha's name, "Am trying to find the words to get a pardon for your life. My employer knows I haven't killed you yet, and is not happy". With a sigh, he pounded one last key and turned off the handheld computer. "I suppose that will have to do. It's just not my style to kill, if it can be helped," The brunette slouched back in his chair, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket and playing with it in his fingers, "Not that I won't kill, or seriously injure, mind you. So watch yourself, asshole... But when you're in Mr. Bigshot-Moneymaker's hands, you're not my problem anymore." He patted his pack against his hand and pulled out a cigarette, examining it for a moment before putting it in his mouth, "And as soon as you're not on my conscience, I don't give a fuck about what happens to you. You probably deserve what's coming to you anyway."

"If you don't like to kill, then why, exactly, are you and assassin?" Fred stared dumbfounded at Anoki, glad that he wasn't dead yet, but dreading their arrival to where ever they were going now more than ever, "no offense, but you could fly a grappler ship through that logic."

"It pays the bills and buys me cigarettes, hell, a job's a job right?" Anoki grinned, lighting up that cigarettes and taking a grateful puff.

"If you put it that way, any job would be worth it. If you don't like what you're doing, you might as well resort to prostitution or something just as low," Fred didn't know why, but he was beginning to feel an amount of disappointment in the man. How could anyone live a life they weren't suited for? Anoki seemed to be as intelligent as Aisha had been, her honors in high school and college showing through her rough exterior and landing her a leading job in the empire until her expulsion.

"As they say" Anoki stood up and strolled leisurely through the room for a moment before leaning against the wall and taking another puff, "sticks and stones can break my bones, but whips and chains excite me" he winked coyly. Fred's eyes widened, surprised by the words the C'tarl a few feet in front of him had said. Shaking it off, Fred looked disgustedly at the cigarette in Anoki's mouth.

"What's your problem? Don't like a good smoke?" Anoki blew some of the foggy veil towards Fred, "Not my problem, you can just fucking deal. Plus, if you die from it, then I did my job anyway. Why don't we go to the kitchen unit and get something to eat, I guess your company would be alright 'till it's time to drop you off, until you do something stupid like try to escape." The C'tarl made a shape like a gun with his hand and closed one eye to pretend to aim and fire at Fred, "Because then I'll put a bullet in the back of your fuckin' brain. Got it?"

"Sure, whatever. One last question," Fred waved away the smoke with a motion of his hand, "You have the first computer I've ever known with a female name, did you name her?"

"Actually, yes I did. Artemis was a goddess worshipped on the ancient planet Earth by some cultures as the deity of the hunt and the moon. Seems appropriate for a C'tarl ship, doesn't it?" And with that Anoki led Fred farther into the spaceship, answering Fred's questions and asking questions of his own.

----------------------------------------------

AN:

Blargh. Fine, I'll probably have Chapters 4 and 5 up by the second of July. We'll see. I make no promises. 


	5. It will be an Adventure

AN:

Rawr. I'm on a roll. Like butter.

----------------------------------------------

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" A rather flustered Jim was putting his foot down this time. There was no way Gene was making him go. "Fred is fine on his own! He's an adult he can take care of himself!" Jim crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Gene from his seat on the kitchen counter.

"But Jimmy, Gene is an adult and we all know he can't take care of himself," Aisha snickered as she stood next to the blonde and ruffled his hair. Leaning against the counter, the C'tarl reached around him and gave him a big sisterly squeeze. "Plus, it'll be an adventure! A true C'tarl C'tarl is always up for a good adventure!"

"Who ever said he was an adult?" Jim huffed and covered his face with his hands, making no attempt to show his gratitude for the affection he was being given, or trying to return it.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gene fake pouted, "You just might hurt my feelings. Plus, we're discussing Fred, here, not me."

"Yeah? What about it?" Jim was becoming even more uncomfortable about the situation. He wished all of this never had to happen. "Why does this always have to happen to us? Gene we don't have the cash for this sort of thing! Plus, Fred will be fine or he's already dead and there's nothing we can do anyway."

"Happen to us? This didn't happen to us, it happened to Fred. And you know damn well it's cheaper to have the ship running then to have it docked anyway." Gene was blown away by Jim's behavior. He knew Jim was stressed out by their current financial situation, but they were always in this financial situation, it was nothing new. But then, Jim's dislike for Fred probably added to the mix as well. "We can't just leave this be. What if he's still alive? Don't you people have a conscience?" The boy's eyes hid behind his bangs, though no amount of hiding would be able to make him feel any less foolish as he looked sheepishly back and forth between Gene and Aisha, not sure of how to reply.

"Aww," Aisha teased, grinning widely, "Are you saying he's your FRIEND?"

"I never said that!" Gene snapped defensively, growing irritated at Aisha for trying to lighten the situation when it deserved to be as serious as it was.

"He's right though" Aisha stuck her tongue out at the redhead before turning to nudge Jim reassuringly, "Let's go get him! We know where they're going, and why, so let's go! Like I said, it'll be an adventure! And maybe we'll make some money for our efforts too"

"We can't... we need to find work here" Jim began to feel hopeless, slouching a bit as he sat on the counter. This all seemed pointless to him, they probably wouldn't even be able to find Fred, let alone save him if they did. A creak of the door got him to lift his head, blue eyes rising up to see Melfina return from her shopping crusade.

"And how are all of you?" Mel smiled, as she began to unpack her nature friendly cloth bag of goodies.

"We're alright, Mel, just deciding on something," Gene flashed a warm smile, despite his poor mood. He could find no reason to bring her day down with the rest of theirs.

"Oh, a decision? On what?" She folded her bag carefully and slid it inside a drawer, gathering the few food items they could afford and putting them each in their proper place within the fridge or cabinet. "A job offer? Or maybe what colour we should paint the bathroom--"

"Well I'm going," Aisha interjected, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her nose in the air, as if balancing her family tree upon it. "This is no time for idle chit-chat, we have a friend to save!"

"Oh no your not! If you think for one minute that I'd let you leave by yourself in the Outlaw Star--"

"No stupid, you'd come with me! You too Jim! And Mel, and Suzu…" Aisha cut him short as well, rambling on until she turned her attention to Jim. He seemed far from happy with her idea.

"Didn't I make it clear enough for you? I can't go! We need money, we need it bad. So I'll just stay here and work while you go on your little vacation," Jim jumped down of the counter and stormed off yet again to the refuge he found in his computer.

"I'll stay with him" Mel spoke up, as she finally came to understand what was happening, "would you like me to, Jim?" Jim simply shrugged at her offer and continued to blankly stare into the screen, indifferent to what happened as long as they didn't lose the house because of all this damn foolishness.

"Fine then!" shouted Gene, "Aisha and I will go then! You can just stay here, see if I care…"

----------------------------------------------

AN:

Anoki is mine.  
Mine I say.  
Outlaw Star is not.  
But I wish it was.  
A bird just hit my window. 


End file.
